The sweetest valentine
by Xoruxia
Summary: Furihata got a letter from someone on 13 february..that asked him what day is 14 february . AKAFURI .Valentine random things lol im just bored thats why i wrote this?... I think...(i suck at summaries)


**A/N : yo-chan's here again! I know my fanfic is very very bad...(and short)(and boring)**

**but i'll try to make it better! So please please please if you can,give me some advice to make my fanfic better! **

**please give me some advice ! So..yeah i made some random valentine special here... The main pairing is...**

**AKAFURI! My otp actually :3 !**

** Sooo... Please enjoy! Sorry if i talk too much...~(;v; )~**

**warning : this is a fanfiction written by a there will be typo(maybe?)**

**,shounen ai,and akashi being akashi**

**note : cover is not mine, it's from pixiv.**

** Kuroko no basuke is tadatoshi fujimaki san's property ,i only own this fanfic.**

**Please R&R! minna san! (;w;)/**

* * *

><p>ano...hello there.. My name is furihata kouki, 16 years old,currently being pushed to a wall<p>

by a certain red head That has different colored eyes.

well...how to explain this situation? Let's just see the flashback.

-1 day ago-

"kuroko? why are you here? "

Furihata said while opening the door to his apartment for kuroko that is currently standing in front of his apartment door.

"konnichiwa , furihata-kun. can i come in?"kuroko said to furihata.

"Ah ,s-sure..." Furihata said while letting kuroko in his apartment room.

"let me make you some drink! Tea or coffee?" Furihata offered kuroko.

" Tea is fine. " Kuroko answered the offer politely."okay! Please wait for a moment."

"you live alone furihata-kun? " kuroko asked.

"ah,no actually,my mom got to a trip with my dad for a month , so i will be living alone for now." furihata said.

"oh.. Is that so.." Kuroko said with a little smile.

"here's your tea! " furihata said while putting one cup of tea to the table.

"ah , thank you furihata-kun." Kuroko thanked furihata.

"your welcome! Anyway..why did you come here so suddenly kuroko?" furihata asked

kuroko sip a little of his tea. " well, i came here to deliver something." Kuroko answered.

"deliver something?" Furihata seems confused. "Yes,deliver something."

" deliver what?" Furihata asked. " hm, well i came to deliver ...this." Kuroko said while taking a red letter from his bag.

" A letter? " furihata asked. " yes, and it seems you'll have to read it after i got home later."

" after you got home? Why?" Furihata asked again.

" Because the deliverer asked me to tell you that and i think you must obey it if you still want to...live."

kuroko answered."eh? Really? Why?" furihata asked again.

" you have too many question , furihata -kun." Kuroko sighed.

"now then, i'll take my leave." Kuroko said while waving goodbye to furihata.

" E-eh .. Okay.. Be careful on the way home! See you later." Furihata said while waving goodbye too to kuroko.

"...i think i should read this letter." Furihata said while staring at the letter that is currently on the table.

"lets see.."

For my beloved kouki.

'I'm sorry for suddenly disturbing your you know why i sent this letter?

i sent it to tell you something of course. Just in case, do you know what day is tomorrow?'

"**tomorrow?"** **furihata** **asked** **himself.**

' I hope you Know . Because if you don't ...well i shouldn't say what will happen

to you. If you don't remember , please try to remember it. Its a very important day

for me. And you.

Well. that is the only thing i want to ask you. I'll see you tomorrow.'

- akashi seijuurou .

furihata gulped."a-akashi-s-san...!?" **why is he sending me this letter?**

_Ring!ring!ring!_

"Eh? Somebody's calling me? " furihata said While picking up his cream colored handphone.

"hello?"

"kouki.I'm sorry for disturbing you again."

Furihata turned to stone. " a-akashi- san?!" Furihata stuttered.

" yes, it's me. Kouki, i need you to meet me if you know what tomorrow means. I will be

on my house."

" Eh? a-akashi-san's house?" Furihata said.

"Yes, my house kouki,you know where it is right?"

"e-eh? Well yes...i knew Where your house is.." Furihata answered akashi question.

"well,okay. See you later then,kouki."

_click._

_"_akashi-san's house...i think its near the station..." Furihata thought.

"what day is tomorrow? I think i should ask kuroko." Furihata said.

_Click_

"hello?"

"ah, kuroko, can i ask you something?" Furihata said.

"ah,furihata-kun. Sure, go ahead ,just ask."

"What day is tomorrow?"

-2 hours later-

"...w-what should i do..."

furihata muttered by himself

furihata is shocked by what kuroko said on the phone.

_**"Tomorrow? i think it's valentine day."**_

'Ah if i remember.. In akashi-san's letter...'

_**'it's a very important day for me,and you.'**_

Furihata blushed immediately. "W-what.. Aka-akashi san ... idiot!" Furihata said while covering his face.

"...chocolate.i need to buy chocolate for akashi -san.!" Furihata muttered.

" or should i just make it?" Furihata is now lost in thought.

-the next day-

"hn... What should i wear?" Furihata says while choosing some clothes from

his wardrobe. "AAAH! Why am i thinking things that only a girls would think!?"

"it's all akashi-san's fault!" Furihata pouted.

in the end, furihata surrender to choose his clean and most expensive clothes and just picked up the nearest clothes in his reach.

when furihata reached akashi's house, he was panting.

"...is...akashi-san...here?" furihata manage to ask the housemaid with words between panting.

"akashi? You mean seijuurou sama? Well.. Yes he is here. Are you his friend?" The house maid said.

"ah,well.. Kind of like that.." Furihata said. '_How_ _can i say that he is my l-lover?!' _Furihata thought.

"Ah,well please get in!" The housemaid said while welcoming furihata inside.

_'Wow..it had been so long since i visited his house...its still so big...' _Furihata thought in amazement.

Then furihata spotted akashi. and it seems akashi noticed him too.

"kouki?" Furihata said , unsure of what he saw. "akashi-san!"Furihata said while going towards akashi.

"..what are you doing he-...oh.. So you already know what day is today?"akashi asked while staring at furihata that fidgeted uncomfortably and nervously.

"u-um..i... C-can we go to a more private place?" Furihata asked while blushing furiously.

"...sure."akashi said. akashi then holds furihata's hand and pull him to his room and locked the door.

"so what did you want to say?hm? Kouki?" Akashi asked.

"i-its about...t-tod-today... " furihata answered nervously.

"Today what?" Akashi said while smirking.

"i-its... " furihata gulped."h-happy valentines day! A-akashi-san! Im sorry if the chocolates tastes bad, I'm sorry! Its because i make it myself! " furihata said while giving akashi the chocolates he made and decorated by himself.

akashi seemed satisfied and shocked at the same time.

"you made all of this by yourself? Not with the help of another people? Completely yourself? Just for me?" Akashi asked.

Furihata nodded shyly while avoiding akashi 's gaze.

"i-im sorry! I knew that my chocolates looked very ugly and cheap! Not like the chocolates that you usually eaten! Im very very sor-" furihata sentence is cutted by akashi ."shh... with you giving me this chocolates,kouki, im really really happy . So please, stop apologizing because you did nothing wrong."akashi said while smiling gently.

If furihata face could be as red as a cooked lobster, his face would be like that right now.

"...idiot." Furihata said while pouting and blushing furiously.

akashi hugged furihata tightly.

"thank you , kouki. I love you." Akashi said while kissing furihata's forehead.

"nm..." furihata muttered.

"kouki..."

"hm? What is it akashi -san ? "

"Do you love me?"

"! W-well..i...i love you..." Furihata said while hiding his face on akashi's broad chest.

only that one sentence makes akashi control gone and...

"ah! " furihata squealed.

akashi has pushed him into the wall. while giving an intense gaze to him.

-flashback end.-

so...that's how we get into **this **situation.

"a-akashi san!?" Furihata tried to struggle from akashi's death grip.

"don't move kouki."

"e-eh? But-"

"my words are absolute , kouki."akashi said with a strict tone.

"o..okay..."

"close your eyes."

furihata stood still and closed his eyes As what akashi told him.

then , furihata felt something. Something warm..and..comforting?

and he felt something on his lips.

actually, a pair of and gentle lips.

then furihata came to sudden realization.

akashi just kissed him. On the lips. Gently.

after akashi broke the kiss, furihata's face is as red as akashi's hair.

seeing that his beloved kouki blush like that, he chuckled.

"kouki.."

"y-y-yes?a-akas-shi-san?" furihata shivered because of the intense gaze that akashi gave him.

then akashi kneeled. And he took out a little red box.

then he open it. "Will you marry me?" Akashi proposed .

"eh?" Furihata seems course, after all a certain red head that he loves very much just **proposed **to him.

well,of course he gets a little overprotective and possessive sometimes... But he loves him so very much. That's the only thing that he needs to know.

"I...y-yes..." Furihata answered Akashi's proposal.

akashi smiled and then inserted the ring with a bright colored diamond(that looked expensive of course.) to furihata's finger.

then both of them hold hand and cuddle together until they fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally done!<strong>

**is there any typo?...oh well...i've tried...**

**please tell me what do you think about this story! **

**I really tried hard ;w;)/**

**anyway..**

**R&R please! **

**And if you can.. Please fav and follow!~**

**-yo-chan signing out-**


End file.
